


What's wrong?

by AnnSnape



Series: Larry stuff [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comforting, First Meetings, Fluff, Heartbroken Harry, M/M, helpful louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: "I went over to your room because you were blasting music to find you lying in a pile of pillows sobbing and listening to some love song and now I don't know what to do" au_________I found it on tumblr and I like the idea.





	

Louis needed to finish this essay until the next morning. He has to concentration but he can't because of this fucking music. His neighbour hears loud music for about an hour now. Louis is pissed. After the next half an hour he is done with his nerves and he gets up.

He walks out of his apartment towards the door of his neighbour. When he tries to knock at the door he notices that the door isn't really closed. 'That's weird' Louis thinks. The music is still very loud and Louis decides to walk in the unknown apartment.

The hallway is dark and he only sees a hint of light from the last door. Louis walks towards the room and wasn't prepared for what he sees. The music he hears is loud Adele love song and he sees a guy in very stylish clothes on the bed. He is nearly absorbed into his sea of pillows and was crying.

Louis stands there for a few minutes. Watching the guy sobbing. Louis has no idea what he is suppose to do. The guy apparently decides to sit up and this is the moment they eyes meet. Louis is looking in red and cried out eyes. It’s breaking his own heard. His face has soft feathers and his hairs was curly and long. Louis overcome the urge to hug this young man and make him laugh because he just knows that a smile will suit this man way better that a sad face.

"Who are you and how did you come into my apartment?" The young man said. His voice deep and tired from crying. It's also sound broken which makes Louis even more uncomfortable. "I... the door was open and your loud music was...loud... and that I found you here and... what the hell happened?!" Louis was helpless and didn't know what to say. He still try to progress this situation. "Sorry about the music..." the curly man says. He turns off the music and it was still. No one says anything until curly began to cry and sobbing again.

Without thinking Louis rushes over and pull the crying man into a deep hug. He presses himself against Louis and cries into his shoulder. They say like that for a long time after curly ran out off of tears. He just shaking and holding on on Louis. Louis is still holding him and caress his long hair.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright. I'm Louis."

"H...Harry..."

"Nice to meet you Harry. Can I do something for you? Do you need a tissue?"

"K-kind of?" Harry looks up, his eyes become even more red and his whole face is wet from tears. Louis gives him the first tissues he could find and waits until Harry cleans up himself.

"What happened?" Louis asks softly. Harry looks down. "M-my boyfriend broke...broke up w-with me. He-He says that I’m too feminine a-and too friendly towards other guys b-but I just like being nice! What was that for a reason?” A few more tears falling down Harry’s cheek. Louis catches them with a finger “This guy is an arsehole if he thinks like that. You look beautiful and being nice is a good thing. He doesn’t deserves you.”

“Y-You think I´m beautiful? Even like that?”

“Of course.”, Louis pick up another tissue for Harry and give it him, “So don’t cry any more love. End this day with something good and if you like we can do something together after I’ll submit my bloody essay. How sounds that?” He gave Harry a cheeky smile. Harry nods and return the smile.

“I go now and end my work. Can I pick you up at 2 p.m. tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Harry says and smiles softly while Louis goes out of the apartment.


End file.
